Neferpitou
Summary Neferpitou (ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō) nicknamed Pitou, was a cat-humanoid Chimera Ant and the firstborn of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Neferpitou Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 60 days old Classification: Chimera Ant, Nen Practitioner, Royal Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immense Pain Resistance, Nen Manipulation, Aura (His aura is capable of inducing fear into the opponent), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Extrasensory Perception (Via En), Statistics Amplification (Via Terpsichora), Body Puppetry over defeated enemies (Via Puppeteering), Healing (Via Doctor Blythe), Automatic Reflexes and the ability to keep battling post-murder Attack Potency: Town level (As a Royal Guard, should be comparable to Youpi) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Casually moved at such speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Took a fully powered Jajanken from an adult Gon and an attack from Netero with minimal damage, and only suffered minor injuries from Meruem hitting them) Stamina: High. As stated in durability, Neferpitou was able to take one of attacks from Netero with minimal damage, and can continue to fight even being mauled and decapitated by a transformed Gon. Range: Extended melee range normally, 3 kilometers via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High (Neferpitou is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the humans they kill in order to select the ones to resurrect as puppets. Neferpitou has highly developed instincts which often lead them to make the correct choice. He's a very fast learner, as he mastered Nen in an unprecedented short time. Additionally, he learned how the human brain works and guessed how to manipulate it after reading just one anatomy book). Weaknesses: Pitou is unable to use any Nen abilities while Doctor Blythe is active. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Terpsichora:' Terpsichora is a puppeter conjured by Neferpitou (and hidden using IN) to manipulate his own body. With this all their stats are increased, flexibility, agility, enhancing, speed and automatic reflexes. Even after death, Neferpitou can keep fighting with this ability and in fact, is stronger. *'Doctor Blythe:' Is a giant doll conjured by Neferpitou, used only to heal himself for any damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which is initially summoned and is connected to Pitou's tail, limiting their radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active, thanks to this limit he can stop being pushed away from attacks. *'Puppeteering:' Neferpitou has an ability to simultaneously control large numbers of bodies and give it simple directives. Those puppets are hidden with IN, if one being manipulated can use superpower, then those abilities can be ordered to be used as well. Neferpitou's_aura.gif|Neferpitou's terrorizing aura Pitou_EN.png|Pitou's En Terpsichora2011.png|Terpsichora Doctor_Blythe_2011.png|Doctor Blythe Puppeteering_2011.png|Puppeteering Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Noel's Profile (Pre-Chrono Phantasma Noel Vermillion was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Cats Category:Chimera Ants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Body Puppetry Users